


30 secondes

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: poème écrit en réponse à un défi. SPN-Destiel





	30 secondes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> un tout petit poème en ce dernier jour du mois de mars. Une réponse à un défi lancé sur le groupe défis pairing fanfictions sur le thème 30.
> 
> J'ai choisi d'écrire un petit poème sur SPN avec du Destiel, inspiré d'un poème que j'avais écrit pour ma petite amie de l'époque quand j'avais 15 ans (30 secondes avant l'éternité) suite à notre premier baiser.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient dans SPN. Le texte par contre est à moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> (aussi lisible sur le compte FF Les auteurs réunis et sur le compte FF Kitsune Aquatik).
> 
> KitsuneA

**Trente secondes**

**...**

C'est Dean qui regarde Castiel

Droit dans ses yeux couleur du Paradis

C'est Castiel qui sent sa grâce vibrer

Et qui capte les ondes de l'âme humaine.

**...**

C'est tout là-haut, le grondement du ciel

C'est tout l'univers qui attend ainsi

Suspendu à quelques secondes d'éternité

Espérant que le désir brise leurs chaînes.

**...**

C'est l'ange qui s'avance et pose ses lèvres

Sur celles fermées de son amour secret

Cet humain pour lequel il a chuté

Celui pour lequel il a brisé ses ailes.

**...**

Leurs têtes tournent, comme sous la fièvre

Et enfin, les sentiments sont dits, l'amour est

En trente secondes tout est fait, tout est bouclé

En trente secondes, ils se sont promis l'éternel.


End file.
